


The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea

by acpaul19



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Another ruined suit, Funny, Hilarity Ensues, Maze would die laughing from this, Scuba Diving, deep blue sea - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acpaul19/pseuds/acpaul19
Summary: Lucifer tries to catch a mafia hitman, only to be subject to the most classic form of attempted murder: Cinderblock, chains, and a deep ocean. Hilarity ensues.





	The Devil in the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from a friend - just a silly little one shot.

Well isn’t this the most absurd thing you’ve ever heard. The devil in the deep blue sea. He rolled his eyes and thought back to how he had ended up in this ridiculous situation.

He and Chloe had been investigating a series of murders by the local mafia. Four bodies had been found on the beaches along the coast. All of them had chains around their ankles and cause of death was drowning. Classic mafia-style murders. Tie a cinderblock and chain to the victim and dump them in the ocean.

The mafia was slimy though and was hard to catch. With only circumstantial evidence pointing to them, the LAPD was having a difficult time nailing them down. So, Lucifer did what he did best. He went out on his own to catch the killers. What he didn’t know was that Chloe had followed him. So, when the hitman…what was his name again? Alonzo something. When Alonzo hit Lucifer over the head, he blacked out.

Bringing himself back to the issue at hand, Lucifer looked down at his legs. They weren’t chained like the other victims. That would have made it easy and they must have gotten smarter about it. His legs were set in cement up to his knees. He’d have to hop his way to the beach. He looked up and guessed he was about 80 feet underwater so not too far away from land, but it would still take him time. The water was dark and cold, but he could see at least 200 feet in front of him.

Fish scurried around him, clearly ignoring his presence. If he weren’t in this ridiculous situation, he would be admiring the landscape. Coral grew in large formations; a school of trout lazily swam by. There was an octopus feeling its way across the sand, changing colors as it moved.

One more ruined suit, Lucifer shook his head and removed the handcuffs from around his wrists. He shrugged out of his jacket which floated away in the water and landed a few feet away on a coral head and rolled up his sleeves. He looked around the deep water, trying to guess which way to go. There was a slight incline to his left and guessed that was the right direction.

Squatting down low and thrusting up as best he could, he propelled himself upwards, dragging his cement legs with him. The concrete was heavy, and he angled his body as steep as he could, letting gravity do the work. He landed with a thud some 20 feet away from where he originally was. Sand particles and dirt flew up around him.

Satisfied with the result, Lucifer smirked and repeated the process again. After about half an hour, he could see a murky silhouette in the distance. Hopping his way over, the shape cleared into a giant shipwreck.

Hobbling his way around, he found a ladder and using only his arms, he climbed up the side of the boat and swung his cement laden legs onto the deck. He looked up to the surface and around at the ship. There had to be something in this sunken hull that could help him free himself from the concrete. The water added too much resistance for him to just punch through it.

Before he could begin hopping his way to the door, he heard a strange sucking noise. Searching around, he saw a scuba diver floating towards him, a flashlight in hand.

The diver didn’t see Lucifer immediately and continued to flip his fins, floating along the deck, looking at all of the coral growths.

Lucifer crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the shock to come.

The diver stopped about three feet from him and shined his flashlight up Lucifer’s body, landing on his face. With a muffled scream, the diver dropped his flashlight and the regulator fell from his face. Bubbles escaped out of the diver’s mouth, a look of pure horror on his face.

Lucifer rolled his eyes, picked up the regulator and shoved it into the diver’s mouth. Not knowing what the do, the diver clenched his jaw around the air supply and fumbled his hands over his BCD. Finding his shaker, he shook it violently, a loud rattling alerting all the divers in the area to come to him.

Lucifer nodded his head and smiled. He’d be saved in no time, far sooner than he originally imagined.

The diver reached for his secondary regulator and tried to shove it in Lucifer’s direction. Lucifer shook his head and pushed the equipment away. He could see the confusion on the diver’s face. He didn’t need air to survive. It wasn’t comfortable, but the human needed it more than he did.

Three more divers circled around Lucifer and the same reaction could be seen on all of their faces. Confusion, horror, shock. Three more regulators were handed out to him and he frustratingly shook his head. He saw one of the divers had a pencil and white piece of plastic attached to her arm.

He reached for her wrist and dragged her towards him.

“Do you have an anchor that can reach down here?” Lucifer scribbled on the plastic.

All four divers huddled around to watch him in awe.

The female diver wrote down. “Not sure. Chris, go and check.” She looked behind her and a diver nodded, beginning to make his accent. A second diver followed him.

“Air?” The female diver scribbled.

“Unnecessary” Lucifer wrote and smiled at the diver.

She shook her head and her eyes were wide. She turned to the original diver who found Lucifer and patted her left wrist twice.

Lucifer watched the signals they gave each other back and forth. The original diver looked down at his reg and held up two fingers and then five, indicating he had 2500 PSI left. At these depths, that was about 20 minutes. They’d have to leave him before help arrived. The female nodded and started to scribble again.

“20 minutes left. We’ll stay until we can’t and go up for help.” She showed her wrist to Lucifer.

Lucifer erased the comment and wrote back. “No. Go help.”

She saw the message and nodded. She turned to her partner and gave a thumbs up movement twice, showing that they were going to ascend.

Lucifer watched the divers from his position. They had left a flashlight with him, which was nice but not needed.

After half an hour, he heard a loud thump behind him. Peering over his shoulder, he saw a giant anchor on the deck about ten feet away. The original diver and the female diver were descending around it and dragging it towards him.

Lucifer smiled brightly at them and grabbed onto the anchor when it was close enough.

The female diver signaled to him to look at her wrist.

“I’m going to stay with you. Tyler is going to go back up and give them the go-ahead to lift the anchor.”

Lucifer nodded and gave the ‘ok’ symbol. The female diver turned back to Tyler and gave the thumbs up to him.

It took about 20 minutes for the anchor to ascend. The female diver had to do two safety checks to make sure everything was ok. Once they reached the surface, Lucifer grabbed onto the ladder and yanked himself up on to the deck.

Taking three deep breaths and coughing out the salt water that had filled his lungs, 6 people amassed around him.

“What the hell is this?”

“What are you?”

“Who are you?”

“How did this happen?”

“Do you need any medical attention?”

Questions swarmed at Lucifer as he continued to try to right himself. He rolled onto his back clumsily with the concrete still around his legs. He held up his hands to quiet everyone. They all stopped talking and just stared in shock.

The female diver kneeled down beside him and tucked one of his curls behind his ear. “Are you ok?”

“Yes, I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done. Bloody inconvenient, that was.”

She smiled. “I’m Kate.”

“Lucifer. Lucifer Morningstar.” He sat up and held out his hand.

“Like the devil?” Kate smiled back and shook his wrinkled hand.

“Exactly. So, you know…immortal and what not.” Lucifer waved the comment away. Everyone continued to stare at him. There was an awkward silence before he continued. “Do you mind telling me where we are? And possibly getting me a towel?”

That was the cue for everyone to resume what they were doing. Someone went to the brig and turned the boat on, a few people went about cleaning up the deck, and another person handed Kate a towel to give to him. Everyone was soundly ignoring him, not wanting to believe what had just occurred.

“We’re at The Yukon wreck site. We’ve called ahead, an ambulance will be there when we dock.” Kate handed him the towel. The boat started to move.

“Lovely. More explaining to do.”

Kate shook her head. “None of this makes sense. You were down there, without air, for at least an hour.”

“This immortal thing is hard for you, isn’t it? Now, if you don’t mind stepping away, I have to get out of this ridiculous mess.” Lucifer dried off his head, sat up, and began punching at the concrete. It rocked the boat a little, but he saw a crack begin to form.

Kate stood and backed away, her eyes going even wider than they already were.

Lucifer punched at the concrete three more times and finally managed to separate his legs. A few more hits later and he had one leg free. Lucky for him he had pants on, otherwise it would have been much more painful.

After his other leg was free, Lucifer stood and stretched. Everyone who could, was staring at him again.

“Right. Best not to tell anyone about this.” Lucifer said. The last thing he needed was to be the headline on the local news. He could see it now. S _unken Devil Recovered_ or _Satan has risen…from The Yukon!_

Everyone just nodded in agreement. No one would believe them anyway.

When they docked, the EMTs rushed on to quite a site, a wet and shirtless devil with cement pieces scattered around the deck.

“What happened?” One of the EMT’s started checking Lucifer’s vitals, which he tried to slap away. He groaned.

“I was sunk by the mafia, literally.” Lucifer huffed.

The EMT furrowed his brows and continued to wrap the blood pressure cuff around Lucifer’s exposed arm.

“We found him at The Yukon,” Tyler said.

“I don’t understand.” The second EMT said.

“We don’t either,” Chris commented. All of the divers and crew exited the boat and walked towards the dive shop. No one said a word to one another, all too shocked to even guess what happened.

“Sir, can you tell me your name?” The EMT asked.

“Lucifer Morningstar.”

“Can you tell us what happened, Mr. Morningstar?”

“I told you. I was thrown into the ocean by the Los Angeles Mafia. His name is Alonzo…something.” Lucifer couldn’t get away from the questions fast enough.  

“Sir, we need you to stay still.”

“So sorry, I have a previous engagement to get to.” Lucifer continued to walk away. Now how was he going to get home? He couldn’t call Maze. He’d never hear the end of it.

He looked around the pier and saw a fairly attractive woman get into a BMW.

He sauntered up to her and flashed one of his devilishly handsome smiles. “Hello, darling.”

The woman turned with a scowl on her face, but upon seeing the shirtless and ruffled man, softened her gaze. “Hi.” She raked her eyes up and down his body.

“Tell me, darling. What is it you truly desire?” Lucifer grinned. He’d be back in LA in no time.


End file.
